


Mind eating virus

by sherlocksmind



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Doctor Watson, M/M, Panic Attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 23:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14296104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlocksmind/pseuds/sherlocksmind
Summary: When England is completely at peace and all criminals have been caught only one man has a problem with it. John is out and  boredom has got to Sherlock’s head making him completely dangerous to himself.





	Mind eating virus

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am a little dyslexic so spelling might be a little off (it shouldn’t be because I used a kind of autocorrect)  
> This is my first story ever so please let my know what you think.

“No, suicide, nope, another suicide, No! For Christ sake why do people kill them selfs it’s so boring, go bloody, kill someone else but make an effort. Or I’ll fucking do it.”

Sherlock practically screamed out a bit of his sole wile flipping through the news papers with absolutely no murders. The crime rate for the whole of England was at an all time low and Sherlock unlike the rest of the country couldn’t be anymore upset about it. 

Sherlock looked up to see Lestrade staring at him with his eyes wide open one eyebrow higher then the other and his mouth hanging open.

Lestrade was completely baffled towards the fact that Sherlock had just implied murder in front the detective inspector of Scotland Yard.  
“What the hell, why would you say that Sherlock? I’m in the bloody room.” 

“So, what does it matter? John’s out and I need someone to listen when I rant.”

“Well,” lestrade said, standing up from Sherlock’s desk, abandoning his drink, that was nearly finished.

“I gess I’ll be off then. I’m so very honored that I could keep you company during your incriminating fit.” Lestrade said flipping his coat on taking an over exaggerated bow.

“bye DI!” Sherlock chuckled as the door of 221B slammed shut.

As Sherlock flipped through the papers his hart started to race faster and faster, the more he thought about his boredom the harder it got for him to breath.

Hart attack?

his mind thought as he crumbled up the paper and threw it in no particular direction.

No. No. No I can’t think straight maybe my mind palace needs, rearranging.

Sherlock sat back and inhaled one deep breath. Drifting off to his mind palace as he brought his hands to his lips and shut his eyes, the world around him completely becoming irrelevant.

Sherlock ran through his palace franticly searching for anything out of place. He stumbled over random memories that were where they were supposed to be. Then he came across it, in the kitchen of his mind palace there was a gaping hole of nothing. Something was slowly eating his mind.

“Mycroft,”

Sherlock herd John’s voice Break through the barrier of reality, and mind palace pulling Sherlock into the gray space between the two. John was on the phone with Mycroft.

“Yes, he’s been like this for two days.”

Sherlock usually loses track of time when he’s in his head, but has it really been two days?

“Are you going to tell me how to get him out?... why, well because it’s scaring me he hasn’t eaten in a long time.”

Sherlock wanted to yell out “I’m here John!” but His body didn’t even twitch. It was getting harder and harder to think and breath.  
“Am I going to die in here?” he wondered.

“Well Mycroft could he die if he got stuck?”

“Good job John, stick to what’s important.” Sherlock was very content that he taught John to ask valid questions.

“I don’t know let me check.”

Sherlock Heard John’s weight shift as he start to walk around the flat opening and closing drawers.  
“Dammit John, don’t look through my stuff!” Sherlock knew exactly what John was doing, searching for drugs. Sherlock wanted to jump up and tackle John as soon as he heard him walk over to where he actually kept his drugs.

“Shit, yes Mycroft he has. Why would he do this?”

“I got really bored, no one is killing anyone!” Sherlock wanted to go kill someone him self but that would prove what Donovan right, “oh and another little bump in the road ‘my body isn’t working at the moment!”

“Hang on,”

Sherlock felt John’s hand on chest his chest his worm touch pulled Sherlock closer and closer to the real world.

“Holey shit, he’s not breathing!”

Sherlock didn’t even notice he had stopped breathing completely, his body was starting to shut down, the ‘virus’ in Sherlock’s head must be causing it. But John’s worm hand on Sherlock’s cold hollow body was pulling him out of harms way.

“Sherlock! Can you hear me!? Sherlock listen to me take a breath! Sherlock!”

“Damit john if I could I would!”

Then with one touch of John’s hand to Sherlock’s face it pulled Sherlock out of the gray-space between the two worlds.  
He was saved.

Sherlock’s eyes shot open, he threw himself forward out of his chair and onto his hands and knees. He breathed in every bit of air that he could filling his once empty lungs with fire-like oxygen. Sherlock broke out into a coughing fit making it harder to breath in.

“Sherlock are you alright?” John said kneeling onto the floor next to Sherlock. He placed his had on Sherlock’s back in a attempt to calm him down.

“John, I-I-I can’t... help... breath, John!” Sherlock huffed gathering any words that came to his shrinking mind. Sherlock was clawing at his own throat as if trying to pull at a invisible rope rapped around his neck, choking him.  
John felt completely helpless as he watched his friends face burn red and neck start to bleed from Sherlock’s frantic and pointless attempts at breathing.  
“Sherlock, shhhh, Sherlock look at me focus on me.”

When John pulled Sherlock’s face up to look at him Sherlock’s panicked face filled with tears as it turned blue.

“Sherlock, look at me and breath. In, out, in…” John’s attempts were clearly unsuccessful as Sherlock’s face now started to tern purple. John’s going to have to change tactics and change them fast. John sat behind the struggleing man and layed him on his chest

“Mimic me Sherlock.”

Sherlock’s body raised and lowered as John breath in, and out. Gasping Sherlock took in a little bit of air but that was all he could manage. John grabbed Sherlock’s hand and held it resting both of there hands on John’s chest. John did the same with their other hands but layed them on Sherlock’s chest. Sherlock mimicked the rise and fall of John’s chest. Slowly but surely Sherlock stabilized.  
“It’s gone it’s gone.” Sherlock could feel his mind rebuilding what was lost to the darkness.  
With tears still streaming down his face Sherlock looked up at John, pulled both of their hands down to his own chest and asked with a scared expression.

“What the hell just happened to me?”

“I think you had a panic attack.”

“John I was stuck, I was so scared I-” Sherlock was cut off by john.

“Shhh, it’s ok your ok now.” John ripped away one of his hands from Sherlock’s and placed it in the mans hair. He wove his fingers through the dark curls and leaned back on Sherlock’s chair.

Sherlock loosened his grip as he drifted into a black sleep. John’s head layed back against Sherlock’s chair and the two men softly drifted off into there own sleep on the floor of 221B.


End file.
